YESUNG YANG SENGAJA DI TUKAR
by alinzajazky
Summary: cerita ini hanya fiktif begitupun pemeran ceweknya. dan ini cuma copas dari catatanku di FB. hehe...


_YESUNG YANG (SENGAJA) DITUKAR_

_CERITA INI UDAH PERNAH AKU PUBLISH DI FB AKU. INI HANYA SEKEDAR PERMINTAAN MAAF KARENA BELUM BISA PUBLISH 'AND I LOVE YOU' NYA KARENA LAGI BANYAK LEMURAN DI TEMPAT KERJA._

_HAPPY READING..._

_Seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam serta memakai topi, masker dan kacamata dengan warna senada mengendap endap masuk kedalam lift. Dia adalah seorang selebritis yang sedang menyamar. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi penyamarannya itu justru terlihat mencurigakan. Tapi mau apalagi, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan cerita sang manager, bahwa fans nomor satunya sekarang memiliki idola lain, dan memutuskan meninggalkannya. Padahal selama ini gadis itu selalu mengikuti semua kegiatannya. Gadis itu, benar-benar membuatnya kelimpungan, hanya karena di dua konsernya dia tidak datang._

Jenny menatap penuh selidik seorang pria(mungkin) yang berpenampilan sangat mencurigakan yang baru saja keluar dari Dorm Suju. Dia tampak sangat terburu-buru meninggalkan pintu yang dia tutup dengan sangat pelan. Sepertiya dia sengaja agar tidak ketahuan. Pria itu melewati Jenny yang berjalan dengan lamban karena membawa beberapa plastic penuh cemilan dan minuman pesanan para member. Dia memang bekerja sebagai asisten sementara mereka. Sebenarnya kakaknya-lah asisten Suju. Tapi berhubung kakaknya sakit, maka dia menggantikannya sementara ini. Dan yang dia sesali adalah, ternyata kakaknya berbohong, karena suatu itu adalah….

"Brush…"salah satu kantong plastic itu sobek dan minuman kaleng di dalamnya jatuh berserakan.

"Aish..!Jenny, tidak bisakah kau hati-hati?" pria itu berbalik dan membantu Jenny memunguti kaleng-kaleng minuman.

Dahi Jenny berkerut. "Kakak? Anda…?"

"Stttt….!Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kamu melihatku, ya! Aku akan bersembunyi diDorm SHINee atau TVXQ untuk beberapa hari. Sebenarnya pengennya sih di DormF(x) atau SNSD tapi pasti mereka …."

"Tapi,kak…"

"Sampai jumpa!" pria itu pun berlari meninggalkan Jenny yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu Dorm Suju terbuka dan tiga orang pria muda keluar dengan tergesa.

"Jenny, kamu melihat Kak Yesung?" Tanya si bontot Kyu.

"Dia…"Jenny tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Hanya jari telunjuknya yang bergerak mengarah ke suatu arah.

"Ayo cepat kejar dia sebelum jauh!" ajak Wookkie sambil menarik tangan Kyu.

Sementara Hyuk malah sibuk membantu Jenny membawa belanjaannya.

"Hei,monyet! Cepat kesini!" teriak si evil.

"Maap ya Jen, sepertinya mereka butuh pahlawan untuk menangkap penjahat." Ucap Hyuk sembari berlari mengejar kedua saudaranya. Jenny tak menyahut. Dia benar-benar bingung mau bilang apa.

Baru saja gadis itu berdiri hendak melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara rebut-ribut di belakangnya. Ternyata ketiga pria tadi telah kembali dengan membawa satu orang lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa-apaan kalian ini?" teriak pria dengan pakaian yng lebih mirip penjahat seperti kata Eunhyuk tadi.

"Enak saja! Kakak mau lari kan?Dasar tidak setia kawan!" omel Kyu.

"La-lari?Apa maksud kalian?"

"Sudah,bawa masuk saja. Kita buat perhitungan di dalam," usul Wookkie.

"Jangan bercanda! Memang apa salahku?" pria bermasker itu.

"Jangan pura-pura lagi, kak. Kakak jelas-jelas mau lari kan? Kakak takut ketularan kan?" tuduk Hyuk.

"A-apamaksud kalian?"

"Sudah,ayo kita bawa kedalam, biar dia cepat ketularan. Biar matanya yang sipit semakin nggak keliatan. Siapa suruh malah melarikan diri dari kita?!" ucap Kyu sambil menarik pria itu.

"Jenny, makasih, ya!" ucap Hyuk sambil mengambil belanjaan di tangan Jenny. "Kami nggak usah ikut masuk. Nanti ketularan."

Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar nama cewek itu. " kamu! Dasar pengkhianat!"geramnya.

Jenny terhenyak. "Ma-maaf…" ucapnya terbata.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar gila!"

"Itu bukan kami, kak!" sergah Wookkie.

Jenny menatap mereka dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi…., bukannya Yesung tadi memakai baju serba coklat? Kenapa jadi hitam? Atau memang yang tadi berwarna hitam?

"Kenapa lama sekali?" seseorang menarik tangan Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Anda siapa?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kita harus segera berangkat."

"Berangkat? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke Jepang. Kamu ada janji makan siang besok. Oh ya, apa kau menemukannya?"Tanya pria itu sambil menyetir.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis bernama Jenny itu. Kamu mencarinya kan?" dia balik bertanya. "Hei, apa kamu tidak gerah? Setidaknya lepaskan topi dan kacamatamu!" ucapnya lagi sambil melepas kacamata pria di sebelahnya.

Ckiiittttt!Mobil itu mengerem secara mendadak.

"Kamu? Kamu bukan JoonGi?!"

Jenny meraih HPnya yang bordering sedari tadi. Dia ketiduran sepulang dari kerja tadi. Dan selama itu ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya.

"Kak Yesung?" gumamnya sembari menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo, kak? Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tamyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, makasih udah nolongin aku tadi."

Dahi Jenny berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?Bukannya tadi…"

"Ah,maaf, aku harus pergi. Manager kak JoonGi menintaku melakukan project akan ke Jepang sekarang juga."

"Lee JoonGi? Jepang?"

"Iya,kak JoonGi menghilang. Jadi aku akan pura-pura jadi dia besok. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Sampai jumpa." Yesung menutup teleponnya.

"Ta-tapi,Kak!" cegah Jenny tapi terlambat.

Yesung menggantikan JoonGi ke Jepang? Lalu dimana JoonGi? Jenny melewatkan dua konser terakhirnya pertama karena sakit, kedua karena dia harus menggantikan sekarang dia menghilang? Lee JoonGi-nya menghilang. Apa dia diculik? Atau mengalami kecelakaan? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan…."

Jenny menyambar tasnya dan tergesa keluar dari rumahnya.

Ditempat lain….

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kalian salah orang!" teriak JoonGi dari dalam kamar Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda, meskipun kami mata kami semua sedang sakit, kami nggak mungkin salah mengenali orang." Sahut Kangin.

"Tapi kalian benar-benar salah orang!"

"Cari alasan yang kreatif dong kak! Alasan kakak benar-benar nggak masuk akal."Sambung Sungmin.

"Iya kak, bohong itu dosa, lho!" sahut Siwon.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku ini Lee JoonGi, Lee Junki! Bukan Kim JongWoon!" teriak JoonGi.

Seketika meledaklah tawa para member mendengar ucapan JoonGi. Sudah lama Yesung mereka tidak mengatakan perihal kemiripannya dengan actor tampan itu.

"Jangan tertawa, aku serius. Buka atau aku dobrak pintunya!"

"Coba saja kakak dobrak. Aku ingin lihat seberapa besar kekuatan kakak." TantangHyuk.

Kyu tertawa mendengarnya. "Bisa-bisa tulangmu rontok, Kak. Sudahlah kakak tidur saja."

Semua member kembali tergelak. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Yesung yang ini menguasai banyak ilmu beladiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar salah orang?" Tanya Wookkie yang mengundang semua mata memandangnya.

"Maksud loe?" Tanya mereka kompak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat dulu? Hae, kamu kan adik kesayangannya, pasti bisa mengenalinya." Usul Shindong.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya diputuskan menghadirkan tersangka untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut kasus melarikan diri dari Dorm karena takut ketularan virus Flu mata yang mereka impor dari Indonesia.

Donghae berjalan memutari JoonGi dengan terus menatap pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Bukannya itu produk WhyStyle?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk kacamata JoonGi.

Hae menoleh seraya mencopot kacamata itu. "Benar. Ini produk Baru."

"Hei! Kembalikan! Kau bisa menulariku!" protes JoonGi.

"Matanya sama-sama sipit. Pasti dia benar-benar kak Yesung." Ucap Sungmin yang disetujui Hae selaku penyidik utama.

"Hidungnya juga mancung." Sambung Kangin. Lagi-lagi Hae setuju.

"jangan bercanda! Bukankah semua selebritis korea hidungnya mancung!" protes JoonGi.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia pasti kak Yesung." Ucap Kyu sambil terus memainkan PSPnya.

Dan sebelum hakim memutuskan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu.

Shindong meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk membuka pintu.

"Jenny? Ada apa malam-malam ke sini?"

"kak Shin, boleh aku bertemu kak Yesung?"

"Masuklah."

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Yesung. Jenny tersentak saat mendapati JoonGi benar-benar disana seperti dugaannya.

"Kakak?"panggilnya seraya menerobos mendekati 'Yesung'. "Ternyata benar kakak. Apa yang Kakak lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

JoonGi menoleh. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Kau benar-benar mau mengkhianatiku ya?"

Hyuk menarik Hae dan Kyu menjauh. "Apa kalian ingat taruhan kita?"

"Taruhan?"Tanya mereka kompak.

"Sejak datang ke sini Jenny tidak pernah bilang siapa idolanya diantara kita. Kita bertaruh dengan kak Yesung agar Jenny memilih salah satu dari kita. Yang kalah harus jadi pelayan di H&G selama seminggu dengan kostum SNSD." Ucap Hyuk setengah berbisik.

Ketiganya terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Yesung(menurut mereka).

"Tidaaaaaaaak…..!"pekik mereka seraya berlari mendekati JoonGi.

"Kak, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Kakak boleh pergi asal perjanjian kita batal gimana?" Tanya Kyu.

"Iya kak, mau ya?" tambah Hyuk.

"iya,kak. Kasihan mata indahmu bisa sakit kalo kelamaan di sini." Rayu Hae.

Semua langsung menatap mereka heran. Bukannya mereka yang paling dulu marah saat Yesung berniat lari dari dorm? Kenapa bisa berubah begini?

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya JoonGi curiga.

"Hanya soal kecil kok. Ya? Jadi kakak tidak akan tertular flu mata. Deal?" Tanya Kyulagi.

"Kak,ini kesempatan. Bukannya besuk kakak mesti ada di Jepang?" bisik Jenny.

"Je-Jepang?"

"Iya."

"Tidak!Aku tidak mau. Ini pasti tipuanmu, kamu benar-benar tidak menyukaiku lagi,ya?!" tolak JoonGi.

"Apa maksud kakak. Bagiku hanya kakak yang terbaik. Percayalah..."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu kenapa kakak begitu peduli? Aku kan Cuma fan?"

"BAGIKU KAMU LEBIH DARI FAN!" teriak JoonGi tanpa sadar. Jenny tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ehem…EHem…!"suara dehem para member yang kikuk mendengar pernyataan cinta dadakan itu.

JoonGi terhenyak. "Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi." Ucap JoonGi menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan itu membuat HYUKKyuHAE lemas seketika.

Hariberikutnya di Jepang.

Yesung telah di make over sedemikian rupa agar mirip dengan Lee JoonGi_ aseli._

"Kak,apa kau yakin fan kak JoonGi nggak akan mengenaliku? Bukannya dia fans beratnya?

"Tenangsaja."

"Tapi dia cantik kan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ehmmm…, begitulah.."

Yesung tak bertanya lagi. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Manager JoonGi bilang nona pemilik rumah ini orang kaya yang sangat menyukai JoonGi. Hari ini secara pribadi mengundangnya datang ke acara ulang tahunnya. Dan kedatangan mereka disambut oleh para maid yang berbaris rapi. Di dalam rumah telah tertata rapi meja untuk makan siang yang romantis itu.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya?" sambut seorang wanita baya.

"Ya, Miss Ayako." Jawab manager JoonGi sambil menyikut lengan Yesung.

"Konichiwa,"sapa Yesung. "Emm, nenek, siapa yang hari ini ulang tahun? Apa cucu anda?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Apa? Nenek?" wanita itu tertawa sambil menoel dagu Yesung. "Aku ini belum menikah JoonGi sayang, jadi panggil aku Miss. OK?"

"Apa?!"sentak Yesung yang disambut injakan kaki manager JoonGi. "Ah, iya."

Nenek eh nona itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita makan siang." Ucapnya seraya menarik lengan Yesung menuju tempat yang telah disiapkan. Yesung menoleh menatap manager JoonGi, meminta penjelasan, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Lalu…

"Jadi, Miss Ayako yang ulang tahun? Berapa usia anda?"

"Sayang,tidak sopan menanyakan usia seorang wanita," ucap nenek itu, genit. Hampir saja Yesung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, JoonGi, sayang(hoeeek...) kenapa matamu terlihat lebih sipit?"

"Apa?Itu…"

"Badanmu juga tidak seperti dulu?"

"Aku…"

"Kau juga terlihat lebih pendek"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. _Ya ampun nenek ini….!_Batinnya.

"Tapikau terlihat lebih manis."

_Nah itu baru benar. _Batin Yesung lagi.

"JoonGi sayang, kenapa jarimu terlihat lebih kecil?"

"Apa?"sentak Yesung saat nenek genit itu menyentuh jarinya.

"Aku juga baru sadar, suaramu terdengar berbeda?"

_Ya ampun nenek ini genitnya nggak ketulungan! Nanya-nanya m'lulu dari tadi? Apa dia merasa aku ini serigala dan dia gadis kerudung merah? _Gerutuhati Yesung.

"JoonGi sayang, apa kamu tau, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di bandara waktu itu. Makanya aku ingin merayakan hari istimewa ini denganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya?"Yesung kehabisan kata-kata. Nenek ini benar-benar luar biasa ganjennya. Ngaca dong,nek…!

"Ayo kita foto!" ajak nenek itu seraya merangkul pundak Yesung dari belakang.

In Suju's Dorm…

"Bwaahahahhahahahaha…..!"suara tawa membahana.

"Rasakan itu, kak!" ucap Kyu tanpa berhenti tertawa.

"Itu karma karena meninggalkan kita yang menderita," sahut Hae.

"Jangan ditertawakan. Kasihan kak Yesung." Bela Siwon.

"Pantas saja kak JoonGi lebih rela tertular flu mata." Komen Wookkie.

"hahahhaha….!"Tawa member SJ plus JoonGi kembali meledak. Mereka sedang menonton video kiriman manager JoonGi dari Jepang. Adegan saat nenek ganjen itu minta dirayuala OVJ.

"Aku mau pulaaaaaaang…..!"teriak Yesung frustasi.

**FIN**

_Terinspirasi dari nenek sebelah rumah…maap bila kurang berkenan. Tengkyu perimac. Yeppa, Joonpa ailoppyu..._


End file.
